Intertwined Destinies
by GokuSSJL3
Summary: Bit and Leena get in trouble and are banned from Zoid pilots. They hire a pilot to replace them then things go downhill for The Blitz Team. This story used to be time heroes.
1. Not Jamie's Raynos!

Time Heroes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids or any of the the characters so don't sue because all you will get is some porno magazines and a cookie.  
  
On with the story! Yay!!!!!!!  
  
"BIT GET YOUR ASS BACK WITH COOKIES OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU"said Leena. "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST"said Bit running. Jamie yelled"diner time!".Leena still chasing bit then all of a sudden a crash was herd."What the fuck was that" said Brad looking at Steve Toros or as they liked to call him Doc. Doc said "I will go see".  
  
He quickly rushed the garage and saw Jamie's Raynos lying next to the Shadow Fox. The wings were broke off the head had a big dent in it and the body broken in two. Leena and Bit stare at Doc then at each other they knew they were in trouble. "BIT AND LEENA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU TWO DOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dad I can ex.......... Lenna cut off by Doc. Doc then said "LEENA DID YOU AND BIT DO THIS?". Leena looked and the floor scared then said "y- yess". "Well I think this time you and Bit went to far" then Brad and Jamie came in. Jamie fell to floor crying "my beautiful Raynos!". Bit said "Doc it's all Leena's fault". "Nice try Bit, you Leena will have to pay to fix to the Raynos. Bit looked up at Doc and spoke "how are we going to get that kind of money". Brad was in the chuckling to his self, Bit noticed "Brad what the hell is so funny!" Doc glared at Bit, taking the hint Bit stayed quiet "you and Leena go to your rooms NOW until I can think of a way for you to pay for Jamie's Raynos". The both ran to their rooms not wanting to make him any angrier. As Bit closed the door to his room he began to think "I never saw Doc so angry, I don't want think about the punishment that he's going to give me".  
  
"Bit why can't I just tell you how feel instead of chasing you". Then she heard someone knocking at the door so got up and opened revealing non other Brad. "What do you want Brad?" "Doc told me to tell you Bit to report to the Rec. room immediately"  
  
Once Leena got to the Rec. room Doc began to talk " you and Bit are going to get jobs to pay for Jamie's Raynos, I found jobs for both of you". "You two will not be able to have zoid battle for 3 months, so I am going get a zoid pilot to temporally replace you two". Bit and Leena were angry but didn't speak because Doc looked extremely angry. Doc said, " you two will find out the job later" he the walked away. Leena and Bit were by them shelves she thought, "maybe now I can tell him how I feel". "Bit can I ask something."  
  
Next time on Times Heroes Can Leena tell Bit how she feels and there is something dark about the new pilot what is he hiding?.  
  
Next Chapter: Bit and Leena's punishment and the new zoid pilot  
  
Please review Until next Time!!!! 


	2. Bit and Leena's punishment and the silen...

Time Heroes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids or any of the characters so don't sue because all you will get is some porno magazines and a cookie.  
  
Chapter 2: Bit and Leena' punishment and the new zoid pilot. A/N: (Characters think like this)  
  
{characters talk from their cockpit like this}  
  
Bit looked at Leena he knew by the way she said it must be something- important "sure Leena". She spoke "B-Bit I.I.Lo..ve..you and w..was wondering i.f you feel the s..same w..w..ay". Leena was so afraid that she stuttered to get the sentence out. Bit was shocked but relieved at the same time. He looked strait into her eyes and said "Of course, I love you too"  
  
Then they got closer and closer until they met a passionate kiss. All the emotions they were hiding from each other where now easy to be seen. They heard someone laughing they quickly broke there kiss and saw Brad. "Bit what are you and Leena doing?" he said smirking to himself. Bit and Leena blushed, "Get a room you two".  
  
They took Brad's advice and head for Bit's room but are stopped by Doc. He saw them holding each other's hand he knew what they were about to do and said " don't you think you two should go to your own rooms" he said with a smirk on his face. "Dad me and him were going to talk that's all" Doc looked at them "sure and one thing I forgot your two have to wake up at 6:30 because your job starts at 7:00". "Good night you'll need to have plenty of rest, you and him will be in there all night and get no sleep". And don't forget to use a condom". "Dad!" Leena said with anger in her voice. He just walked away with a smirk on his face. "Maybe we should go to our own rooms tonight since it's so late" Leena felt disappointed but smiled because she wanted Bit to be happy "yeah, see you tomorrow Bit, Goodnight".  
  
"Bye, Leena" they then kissed then both went into there own rooms , the teens were so happy to be together that they feel into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Meanwhile at the ZBC( zoid battle commission ) training center  
  
It was starting to get dark and ZBC was having a final test to decide what pilot wound get to be on the Blitz Team. The battle was between a Lighting Saix with a 30 mm pulse canon on it's back plus a 40 mm laser cannon on the side of the zoid and rapid fire guns on both sides of it's face. Against a Red Genosaur with two pulse laser on each shoulder , a charged particle gun in its mouth and the claw on it's right arm to grapple zoids. The Judge capsule opened "The area within a 5 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned battlefield set up. Terry v.s. Sonya. Battle mode 0914. Ready! Fight!  
  
Terry and his Genosaur stood there will Sonya charged at him. She used the rapid-fire gun but he was to fast and dodged every shot. He fired his pulse laser hitting the saix it feel over, but it popped back up. It quickly went around to fire from behind but the Genosaur used its shield before the saix fired. Then Genosaur used it grappling claw to grab the saix and started to charge its particle gun. The saix jumped free making the Genosaur blow off it's grappling claw. The Genosaur used its boosters to fly into the air and charged it's charged particle guns. The saix went under the Genosaur aimed and fired it hit but did not stop the Genosaur from firing. The saix fell over but still got up then fired knocking off the Genosaur's pulse cannon. Terry stared in disbelief because the Saix still standing but still banged up some. The lighting Saix came charging again dodging left to right then shot off laser canon. The Genosaur charged the CPC and fired above the Saix causing the other pilot get to distracted. Then on the Genosaur a compartment opened then fired missiles from it causing the Saix a command system freeze "The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is Terry!  
  
Terry opened his cockpit then one of ZBC officials said "tomorrow at noon you are to be at the base of the Blitz team, then if you want get your zoid repaired" he then handed him directions. Tim just nodded then went to his room gathered his things hoped back into his zoid and toke off.  
  
Next morning at Blitz Team's Base  
  
Bit was in the kitchen at 6:30 to eat breakfast then Leena walked in wearing shorts that were very tight. A shirt showing her stomach and a little makeup. Bit was almost drooling looking at Leena. "Good morning Leena, you are looking extremely sexy today" she said "thank you Bit". So she opened the fridge took out the cereal and milk and ate some bowls of cereal. Then they went to watch Television. She sat on his lap and leaned back with her head resting on his chest he put his arms around her waist. They were there for 15 minutes when Jamie and Doc came in the room. Jamie had an evil grin on his face. Doc began to talk "your job is that you have to be Jamie's personal servants for a month, then for 2 months you work in a shop that fixes zoids". "What!" Bit said jumping off the couch causing Leena to fall to the floor.  
  
After realizing what he had done he helped her up, she was pissed. She whispered into his ear "no sex for you tonight Bit" she left the room fuming. "Is Leena trying to get out of her punishment" Bit looked at Doc "just give her a few minutes Doc she'll be back. " She better and oh yeah the new pilot will be here by noon" he then left to play with his zoid models.  
  
11:30 am  
  
Jamie decided to take a nap in his room. So Bit went to work on his Liger Zero and Leena went to ask her father how he found a pilot so fast. "Hey bit" he stopped working on his zoid and looked "sup babe" he said "do you want to know how we got a new pilot so soon". "Yeah" she started to explain "since you helped stop the Back Draft he said they are just repaying the favor". Leena looked up she heard a load roar " yeah Liger you helped too" she said rubbings the Liger's leg.  
  
Doc came will Brad in along with Jamie who had woken up. Doc said "this is our new pilot Terry Canvar" he then pointed to everyone and told Terry there names and they all said hi, he just nodded. Then they all turned because they heard a voice "Leena darling!". Leena looked angry "not the stupid asshole" said Leena.  
  
[Leena's voice] Next time me and Bit get a night alone and Terry's first battle with The Blitz Team.  
  
Next chapter Bit and Leena's first time and Terry's first official zoid battle.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will contain a Lemon you have been warned. Also please review, no flames but criticism is allowed. 


	3. Bit and Leena's first time and Terry's f...

A/N: (Characters think like this)  
  
{characters talk from there cockpit like this}  
  
This Chapter contains all Lemon be I have put a warning in chapter for those of you that don't like lemons. But even if you don't like lemons read the chapter because there is some action. Now on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Bit and Leena's first time and Terry's first official battle  
  
Harry ran to Leena "Leena please go on a date with me" she said "hell no Harry and I already have a boyfriend isn't the right Bit". "Yeah, so that means say away from Leena you annoying little son of a bitch". Harry just started to go crazy and took a knife out his pocket and tried to stab Bit, but Bit moved took Harry's arm and slammed him to the floor. He kicked Harry in the head and then picked him up by his shirt then bit the shit out of him and then Leena tied Harry up while Doc called the cops.  
  
The cops soon arrived to take Harry away but he didn't go with out a fight but they pulled out their guns then he calmed down. Bit and Leena started to kiss in front of Harry just to piss him off. Then cops soon left leaving the Blitz team and Terry alone again. Terry started to walk off "Terry where you going" asked Doc, his reply was "parts shop" then he left." Terry wait I'll pay for the parts since you're new on the team" Doc ran trying to catch him before he left.  
  
That left Bit, Brad, Jamie and Leena alone. "Brad can I talk to you for a minute in the rec. room" Brad answered "sure Bit". They left for the rec. room Jamie and Leena where both wondering what Bit had to talk to Brad about. --------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- ----------------- In the Rec. Room  
  
" Brad if you go somewhere and take Jamie with you I'll give you money, ok". Brad being one not to turn down money he took Bit up on the offer "ok, but give me the cash first". Bit handed him $150 dollars they then head back toward where Leena and Jamie where.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- Back at the cargo area  
  
Soon as they got back "hey, Jamie lets go to the arcade at the mall" Jamie was happy to leave the base for a while" sure, Brad lets go!". They both got in the jeep and left for the mall. Now it was only Bit and Leena all by them selves "you know Bit what I said earlier about no sex for you tonight I didn't mean it I was just very angry". "Thats ok babe ,but since we are all alone does that give you and ideal" he emphasized the last word. "I was thinking we could have some 'fun' in your room" she said with a devilish grin. They both headed for his room went in and closed the door.  
  
LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!! ------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ----------------- In Bit's room  
  
They both sat on his bed looking strait into each others eyes, Leena was the first to speak. "Bit make love to me now!" she could not wait any longer. "No problem Lee.. But could not finish they began to Kiss. Their tongues coming into to play, Bit using his tongue to massage hers. He then began to kiss her neck gently nipping at it making her let out a low moan". He used his hand and started to take off her shirt then threw it on the floor. She did the same to him, but Bit went back to what he was doing. Then he tussled with her bra, but finally got it off exposing her good sized rack. His kissing starting going lower and lower then he started kiss her left breast , massaging the other with his hand. He then began licking circles around her breast, and stopped to moved his tongue slowly across her nipple and then began tugging at it.  
  
Causing her to moan "oh that feels so good, don't stop" Bit now tugging even more" oh yes". He was squeezing her other breast using his finger to pull the nipple making it hard. He then switched breast giving the other the same amount of care. He then removed her shorts leaving her in only her panties he started rubbing her clit from the outside of her panties teasing her for a few minutes. "Come on Bit stop teasing, me!" he nodded then removed her panties leaving her completely naked.  
  
He the continued rubbing her clit eventually taking two fingers and shoved them into her pussy. He started going in and out of her with his fingers slowly making Leena moan "faster, Bit" he then increased the pace making her moan louder. He then added another finger, he noticed how much Leena was enjoying and quickened his pace. He removed his fingers then moved his mouth to her pussy the started licking it. His tongue licking was around her pussy teasing her a bit he began to nibble on her pussy. He quickly inserted his tongue into her pussy licking in and out.  
  
"Oh, Bit I'm gonna CUM!" she exploded into his mouth his just lapped all of it up loving Leena's taste. "That felt so good and I'm going to repay you Bit" she started to unbutton his pants. She finally unbuttoned them and threw his pants on the floor, then put her hands in his boxers. She slowly rubbed his dick making him groan.  
  
It continued like that for a few minutes she decided to torture him even more. She removed his boxers then started to lick the tip of his dick. She licked very slowly " Leena stop teasing me" she teased him a little bit longer. She then put her mouth on his dick at first she only half in her mouth. She relaxed her mouth then got the hole thing in her mouth then slowly started to suck his cock. Her pace was getting faster by the second "ohhhh, Leena" knowing he was close to a climax sucked faster. "Leena I'm gonna cum!" she continued suck faster and faster until he climaxed in her mouth. She happily swallowed ever last drop "Bit, mmmmm your cum taste soo goooood!".  
  
She stopped sucking his dick then got on all fours "start slow, Bit" she told him "I will Leena". He slowly pushed his dick in her ass trying not to hurt her he then heard her give a little scream. He all most had his dick all the way in, he shoved in dick all the way in. He figured it would not hurt as much as going slow. She let out a scream because it kinda hurt but felt good at the same time. Bit goes in and out slowly keep it slow until he was sure she could handle it. "Oh yes, faster" he now was sure she was enjoying it he started to slowly increase his pace. "OH yes BIT!" he was now going in and out like a race hourse. "Oh Yes Bit DON'T Stop, Harder!".  
  
She was in heaven " OH oh HARDER, FASTER!" she was coming close to a climax. She was yelling almost scream it felt so good she did not want it to ever end. "Oh GOD YES, FUCK ME BIT!!" she was coming close to a climax. "OH AH AH OH FUCK AS HARD AS YOU CAN BIT. "AH OH OH AH OH OH YES BIT DON'T STOP.  
  
"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" they climaxed at the same time, he exploded into her while she socked his bed sheets. They had to catch there breath for the finale, once they did he laid her on her back. She did not have to speak he knew what she was about to say, he pushed his cock in slowly. He pushed deeper and deeper as her face showed more and more pain she tried to hide it but he saw it. "Leena you seem to be in pain if you are we can stop" he said worry on his face. "I'll be alright" " If you say so Leena".  
  
He pushed in until her reached her barrier he had push hard to break soon as he did she screamed but now seemed to starting liking it. "More Bit" her started to really pound at her pussy. " Give it to me" she had her eyes closed it felt so good she couldn't open them. " don't stop screwing me, now give it to me HARD!. He started to pulling and tug on her breast doubling her pleasure. The room was full with the sound of grunting, moaning and screaming "Harder, Bit HARDER!. OH OH OH BIT!" she started to rock back against him. She was going to orgasm one last time, he got her ideal and rocked faster. They had a nice pace" OH AH AH AH OH OH I'M GONNA CUM! BIT" he was also close "ME TOO LEENA". " AHHHHHHHHHHHH" they said at the same time. Bit fell on the next to her.  
  
" Bit you were amazing". " I'm glad you liked it babe". "Oh yeah lover boy how did you get Brad to leave" he couldn't hide it "paid him" " it figures". He put his arms around Leena and they went to sleep in each others arms.  
  
END OF LEMON!  
  
9:30 p.m. The rec. room  
  
Doc called every body into the the Rec. room to tell them " tomorrow we have a zoid battle at 8:00 am against the Hells rage team. They have a red lighting saix, stealth hell cat and a very rare zoid called the Hells dragon. The saix and hell cat are fairly easy to stop but the Hells Dragon caused them to win every battle. So the means tomorrow that you'll all have to be up early, see you in the morning team". "Yo Bit" called a voice " what do you want Brad" Brad had an evil smirk on his face " You two must have great stamina". "What the fuck are you talking about" he said trying to act like he didn't know exactly what he was talking about." You know exactly what I'm talking about, we left at 12:30 p.m. and came back at 6:00 p.m. and you were both still going at it".  
  
Brad still wasn't finished " and the noise didn't stop till 8:00 that's seven and a half hours, damn that's a long time!". "Well that's what Zoid Battles does to your stamina, I bet it helps you and Naomi right" he said poking him with his elbow. After that Brad left seeing what Bit was trying to do. Obviously trying to embarrass him, the sight of him going in such hurry made Bit bust out laughing.  
  
They all went to there separate rooms except Bit and Leena who sleep in her room, Terry slept in the extra room Doc had put in case they got a new pilot. The all went right to sleep because they had to wake up at 7:30 a.m.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------9:00 a.m. in the Hover Cargo  
  
The Shadow Fox, Genosaur and Raynos were waiting to get this started and so were the Lighting saix, Stealth Hell Cat and Hells Dragon. The Judge capsule crashed to the ground and the up the Judge spoke "The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up. The Blitz team vs. the Hells Rage team. Battle mode 0982. Ready! Fight!"  
  
The teams were standing still waiting for the other to move the Genosaur faked like it was going to move, this made the HC[Hell cat] charge. The Geonsaur ducked as it was coming making it miss. Genosaur shoot at it and missed it's target then the HC used it's stealth capabilities. Terry has seen a HC before so his know how to beat one, Terry clamped the Genosaurs foot to the ground and turned on the boosters. He aimed them at the ground kicking up dust, he just sat there so the HC pilot went at him.  
  
As it got close Terry saw dust hit it and knew where it was, Jamie saw what he was doing and fired a missile knocking the HC out of the battle. Then the Raynos was heading for the ground at a speed of mock 2. Then the Raynos started going up Brad knew why because Jamie charged into The Wild Eagle{ha ha ha you thought you could take down The Wild Eagle! That easily}. The pilot of the Dragon thought if he shot the Raynos it would stop the pilot boy was he wrong.  
  
Brad was slower then the Saix but not by much, he used his smoke screen to confuse the enemy. The Saix was dazed and confused so Brad fired at the Saix causing a system freeze. Now only the Hells Dragon was left, Bit saw the battle and noticed something about the Dragon. {Hey Brad} { what Bit} he said wondering what he had to say that's so important during a battle.{ Well Brad have you noticed how long it takes the Dragon to move it's left leg} he knew now Bit had a plan {no why} {because I want you to shoot at the left leg}. {Why} {because it will make it not able to move, if you shoot it I'm sure they'll see the plan} {alright thanks Bit}.  
  
So Brad fired at it's left leg hit it's target then The Wild eagle fired at the other leg making it lose its mobility completely, Terry then charged up it's charged particle cannon and fired it ending the battle.  
  
"The Battle is over the battle is over the winner is the Blitz Team!" the had no time to celebrate because the herd an explosions. Brad used his zoid to get to the site of the explosion. He saw a blow up Gustav and four people unconscious, he noticed something one of the pilot was wearing he looked at it, it read Van Flyheight.  
  
  
  
[ Bit voice] who are these four and why are they here and Terry shares his wild and violent past.  
  
Next chapter: Chosen Heroes and Terry's past. Until Next time and PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chosen Heroes and Terry's past

Disclaimer: The only character I own so Terry so don't sue you mother fu... I mean on with the story.  
  
(characters think like this) {Character talk from cockpit like this}  
  
A/N: (In this story ages are as follows Bit, Leena and Harry:21 Naomi ,Terry and Brad: 22 Doc:45 Jamie:19 Leon:24)  
  
Brad realized they where hurt and got in the Command Wolf and radioed the other{guys there are four people unconscious they look like they will die soon}. One thing that bugged him was how they got there without disturbing the battle and why they were there. He figured those question could wait he the picked one of them up. He picked up a girl that looked to be around his age he had no trouble because she fairly light. They others arrived in the Hover Cargo, Bit grabbed the other girl she was a little heavier but still wasn't a problem for him.  
  
Jamie pulled in the one of the two left Terry carried the other one. Jamie is now a trained in different medical fields so he helped the four pilot while Bit and Brad brought in the zoids that where lying on the ground by the Gustav. Obviously the belonged to the four people one was a Blade Liger and the other was a Lighting Saix, Bit then noticed a tiny little gray zoid. "Brad what the hell is this" Brad walked over to see what he was talking about he noticed the little gray zoid "oh that it's an organoid". "How'd you know". " Because Doc showed me one in a magazine ,but that's not important". He then continued loading the Lighting Saix in Hover Cargo and Bit did the same with the Blade Liger with Zeek inside the cockpit.  
  
After loading up the zoids they went inside to see if Jamie and Doc needed any help. When they got in there Doc and Jamie just finished the last patient while the other 3 were resting connected to all types of machinery. " Finally done" Jamie then covered the last up patient then him and Doc left and then closed the door. Brad and Bit just came in saw the two leave the med. room. "So" Leena asked wondering were they o.k. " they'll be out for a few days Leena, but they'll survive" said Jamie. " That's great right, Leena" "of course it is Bit" she said. Terry just left to work on his zoid Bit and Leena noticed how sad he looked "hey didn't he seemed upset". "He sure did go and talk to him Bit" he looked surprised "why me, why not Brad or Jamie". "Because I know you can help him" she saw him about to speak "no if ands or buts" anger burning in her eyes he knew to do what she said. Even though she is his girlfriend he didn't make her angry because he knew what see was capable to do. As he walked away they all laughing.  
  
Cargo Bay  
  
Terry noticed Bit walking in he stopped right next to Terry " you o.k. Terry" he tried to hid the fact he was sad. " Nothing" he didn't bye it " you sure I can help if you tell me". He know Bit wasn't going to leave he had to tell him the truth " I don't talk to people after knowing them only two days". That the most he ever said since he was there " why not" Terry didn't want to tell him". " You wouldn't understand" "yes I would" Terry was reluctant to tell him "Because when I saw Leena next to you I felt sad because my girlfriend died two weeks ago" Bit now understood ( now I get why he doesn't talk much he is still grieving ).  
  
Terry felt a bit better with that off his chest, but there was still more to the story and Bit aimed to find out. "You Terry if you ever want to talk me, Leena, Brad, Doc and Jamie are here for you". Terry would be talking with his girlfriend if he was thinking about the past but since you was not alive he had to talk to someone. "Bit there is something that's bothering me, sometimes I think about my past" "do you want to talk about it"." Not really Bit, but I have to get this off my chest" Well, it all started ten years"  
  
Ten years ago Canvar house hold  
  
Terry was a young boy of 12 years old and he was watching his favorite cartoon The mystic Ninja. His parents were outside doing some repairs on the house then Terry heard a scream come from upstairs his 19 year old sisters room. He quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs opened his sisters door and was shocked at what he saw. His sister on the ground with a knife in her back and the whole room had blood every on the bed, on her dresser and the floor. He then noticed a man over his sisters body and didn't even think he attacked the man blinded by rage and ran at the man. The man pulled out his knife and stabbed Terry in the leg causing him to fall he was about to kill him. His parents where standing in front of the room his father tried to charge the man but he pulled out his gun and shoot Terry's father in the chest killing him immediately. The man then pointed his gun at Terry's mother and shot her in the head before see could move also killing her. He stabbed Terry again in his chest just missing his heart he thought that killed Terry so he left.  
  
As he left the room Terry saw the mans face but pretended to be dead so the man would leave. He heard the front door shut the man was gone and all his family was dead only he was alive by a thread .  
  
15 minutes later  
  
His sisters friend came to visit and noticed the door was unlocked "strange" the girl said and walked in the house. Nobody was downstairs so she went up the stairs and saw Terry's mother and father on the floor dead. She saw her friend dead and Terry who was moving a little bit so she called 911 and he was rushed to the hospital. He got there just in time to save him but all his family was dead.  
  
Present Day Cargo Bay  
  
Terry was almost crying but held it back for fear of Bit seeing him cry." I understand Terry because all my family was killed too". "Thanks for listening Bit" "no problem Terry, well I have to go now catch you later Terry". "Yeah see you later".  
  
Bit walked out of the Cargo Bay where Leena was a waiting with a smile "I knew you could make him feel better". "But how " because you are such a caring person". " You're where right Leena" they both kissed each other. It was now 9:30 so there went to there room and went to sleep.  
  
Three days later med. room  
  
The four they rescued where awake now and told the Blitz they had something to say but before that they introduced them selves. One of the guys introduces himself first "my name is Irvine" the one of the girls spoke "my name is Fiona". Then other girl was next" my name is Moonbay" the last one spoke "my name is Van and this organoid by me is Zeek. The reason why we called you in here is to inform you something. We came from the past to tell you that you are the chosen heroes or the Time heroes. We came through a time portal that was made to find Heroes of the future". Bit spoke "we need some convincing that your telling the truth".  
  
[Bit's voice] While Van and his friend's try to convince us they are telling the truth we get news that Harry comes to cause us some harm and who is that with him.  
  
Next chapter: Harry Brakes out of jail that can't be good. Again please review. Until Next time!!!!! 


	5. Harry Brakes out of jail

(Characters think like this) {Character talk from cockpit like this}  
  
A/N: (In this story ages are as follows Bit, Leena and Harry:21 Naomi, Terry and Brad: 22 Doc:45 Jamie:19 Leon:24 Van and Fiona: 21 Irvine:25 Moonbay:24 )  
Chapter 5: Harry escapes from jail  
  
"Yeah he's right show some proof and we'll believe you" Leena said. Van said "look at this" while pulling a small slab of stone with writing on out of his pocket "this is your proof" he handed it to Bit. "What does it say Bit, come on read it now" Leena said impatiently "o.k, but just calm down anyway, it says when the time is right and the need is greatest the heroes from the past and future will be called upon to save time. The four chosen pilots of the past and future will lead the war against times greatest foe. The heroes powered by love, need and hope will rise to face this ultimate evil. When the need is the greatest and hope is the highest a miracle will lead to victory. Pilot of the Ultimate X the Liger Zero and pilot of the Blade Liger with the help of an organoid will lead the miracle and become the heroes of time."  
  
"Now do believe us?" Fiona asked hoping they would believe them. "Jamie can I ask you a question" "yeah sure Bit ask away" "well Jamie is there is tests you can do this see how old this paper is". "Yeah but, I don't know how to use the Time analyzer machine". Terry had something to say " I know how to work a Time analyzer machine" Bit was surprised "you do" "yes now hand me the paper I'll be back in five.  
  
Terry left to the rec. room to use the machine and started run tests on the stone and surprised at the results "no way" he said to himself and quickly got back.  
  
Med. Room  
  
When he returned he showed everyone the results they where surprised that it turned out the stone was 5,000 years old, now Bit now had a question. "Van can I see your pendant for a second" Van complied and handed it to him Bit looked on the bottom of the pendant. He found what he was looking for a date he found it and it said manufactured on June 18, 2987 for Van Flyheight.  
  
Bit handed it back to Van with a shocked expression on his face. "What does it say Bit" said Leena "well judging by the date it says they are from 2,000 years ago, so they are telling the truth". Leena knew they could be trusted "now that we have that handled do you guys need a place to stay". Irvine said "yeah we could use a place to stay and a bed to sleep in" him smirked at Moonbay "God Irvine do you always have to think that way, never mind him and yes we do that is if you don't mind".  
  
" We don't mind if you have the right amount of money" Brad said. Bit looked at him with a death glare so did Jamie " Bit, Jamie relax I was only joking, they can stay as long as they want. Free of charge". "Thank you guys for letting us stay here" Fiona said, then Brad spoke " we'll be going now, you all rest for now. You zoids will be fixed and you rooms will be ready". Brad said " bye" then left, followed by Jamie, Bit and Leena who said bye as they left.  
  
Meanwhile in a prison in the dessert  
  
Harry was angry because Leena was Bit's girlfriend and because he was in jail. He was only going to be there a few days but on his way there he killed 2 cops to break free. Stole a car and broke some laws in the process making him a felon and a murderer. " Why him and not me I have more money more power and even more zoids. The day I get out is the day I rape Leena kill her and then kill him. A man destined to be king doesn't deserve this kind of treatment damn it this shit is so fucking unfair". He heard a kind of evil chuckle " who is there and what the fucking hell is so funny" then an evil voice was heard " you want revenge I can tell and if you listen to you have revenge". Harry looked pissed "who are to interfere in my life!".  
  
"I'll break you out of there to get revenge because I love to see violence and rape I just get a thrill out of it. And I can only free you if you join me the Backdraft group and The Death of Hell members in a war". Harry smirked "I'll join you, now get me out of here" the mysterious figure used his zoid and broke the wall Harry ran out. Harry Got into a zoid developed by the Backdraft called the Dark Liger. It was like the LZ( A/N: Liger Zero) except it had four boosters two charger particle gun on it's back and one in it's mouth. It was bigger was painted black with one silver and one gold claw and was built for speed and power. It had blades on the side like a Shield Liger and right in between the charged particle guns there are missile launchers similar to ones on a D.Bision. And a missile launcher on each side above it's blades. It was big had red glowing eyes and could perform a Strike Laser Claw just like the LZ.  
  
Harry told him he had business to take care of and person that helped him escape went with Harry to watch some carnage. Harry used the built-in radar then headed toward The Blitz Team Base.  
Blitz team base( 6:00 am)  
  
It was early so every one was sleep but Leena who was getting a snack and headed back to her room. She got to the door of her room reached for the knob, but before she opened it some one covered her mouth then started dragging her. She tried to scream but her mouth was still covered, as this person dragged her out the door. Once out side he tied a rope around her then had her mouth covered with a rope so she couldn't scream but could breath.  
Blitz Team Base(Bit's room) 6:05 Something just told him to get up so he did, then got dressed and went down stairs to get some breakfast he saw the front door open so he went outside to find Harry putting Leena into the Dark Liger. H then grabbed Harry before he could leave. He knocked Harry on the ground, by the time Harry got up Leena was gone. Then heard the LZ roar so he Quickly got in the DL(A/N: Dark Liger). The LZ came with two zoids behind him and the Raynos in the air.  
"Harry stay away from Leena you Bastard!" Bit said anger apparent. "Bit I'm hurt you didn't say hello to me" "Harry cut with bullshit and fight." The LZ started to charge for the Dark Liger. LZ fired its guns at it to distract while Terry charged his CPC Harry could see Terry out the corner of his. As the charge particle fired the DL jumped to the left making Terry miss. Brad fired his gun at the DL then Jamie fired two missiles causing an explosion.  
  
When smoke cleared the DL could be seen charging the CPC it then ran close to the Genosaur then fired the CPC causing Terry's zoid to fall. He came running out then the Genosaur blew up. Harry fired one of his guns at the Raynos making it crash knocking Jamie unconscious. He ran toward Brad now Bit tried to shot him but it was no use it was to fast. The DL claws glowed Red and leap toward the Shadow Fox while Brad tried to counter with one of his own. The Shadow Fox fell to the ground now broken in half while DL was not even scratched. He then charged at the LZ Bit saw him coming and jumped out of the way then fired a gun at the DL.  
  
The DL moved to the side then fired up its boosters to get close to the LZ. The LZ turned it's boosters on then it's claws began to glow getting Harry's attention. Then the DL claws began to glow red and then Leap at the same time as the LZ. While both zoid where in the air something hit LZ making it fall to the ground. Then just as the DL was going in for the kill the LZ jumped up and dodged the attack.  
  
Then a zoid similar to a Genosaur but some how different charged the LZ then shot at the LZ's leg. Know Bit and the Liger feared for the worse then suddenly tons of missiles hit the unknown zoid badly damaging it. Bit looked to see who saved him and saw Leena's Gunsniper in the distance on top of a cliff. Then the unknown zoid using it's boosters to lift off the ground and close to Leena the started to charge it CPC. Then Harry charged at the defenseless LZ when suddenly a Blade Liger hit Harry making his zoids legs to bend. Then a lighting Saix hit the unknown zoid making it hit the Ground. Then the unknown zoid's pilot said "Shadow!" then his organoid merged with his zoid giving it a power increase. But before he could attack the Blade liger blade sliced the zoid exposing wires. Then Harry spoke to the unknown zoid's pilot { we need to leave are zoids are pretty banged up.} {I agree but next time lets come prepared.}  
  
The unknown pilot used his Genosaur's last boosters to run away while The DL to limped away but not before telling the Blitz Team { were not through yet you may have damaged my Dark Liger. But I'll return and kill you all.} Then a Storm Sworder used hooks and carried the DL away. Once they sure they where gone Bit and Van went to get Jamie out of his Raynos. Once they got him out had Terry take him inside so Doc could help then they helped Brad get out his Shadow Fox. Bit and Brad went inside while Leena parked her zoid in the hanger as Irvine and Van used their zoids to drag the Raynos and Liger to the Hanger.  
  
Once they where done with what they where doing went inside to see if Jamie is okay.  
  
Med. Room  
  
"How's Jamie guys" Leena asks while walking in. " we don't know yet Doc is still in there helping him, we'll have to wait until he comes out" replies Brad. So she walks over to a chair sits down and waits.  
  
4 hours Later  
  
Doc finally cam out of the room " Everyone I came you tell how Jamie is doing and I'm afraid Jamie has only a 10% chance he will live. I think everyone can get some rest I'll watch Jamie." Van cut in " you guys sleep me and Irvine could watch him while everyone sleeps" " you sure" asks Doc, they both nod then every one leaves to rest.  
  
5 Days Later  
  
Jamie was sleep but was now in stable condition much to everyone's relief, Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine were becoming friends of everyone in the Blitz Team and The flugel Team who came after hearing about Jamie. It was now mid afternoon and everyone was relaxing when suddenly the doorbell rang. " Bit, Terry get the door it's a surprise at the door for you two". Bit and Terry had no clue what it was but went and answered the door. They were surprised at who they saw three people one familiar to Terry and two familiar to Bit.  
  
[Brad's voice] Who are those three at our door and what do they want. Next on Time Heroes. A Happy reunion.  
  
Again please review. Until Next time. See Ya!!! 


	6. A Happy Reunion

Intertwined Destinies  
  
I have changed the title because I think this title sounds better.  
  
Chapter 6: A Happy Reunion  
  
Bit recognized the boy who looked to be about 12 years old he had the same color eyes as Bit, he was about five feet tall and had short black hair. He wore a red T-shirt, blue khaki pants, sunglasses and black sneakers. And he also noticed the girl who looked to be 19 years old had long blond hair and had green eyes, she wore a shirt that show her flat smooth stomach, low rider Jeans and red sneakers and also was very sexy looking. They both recognized Bit and ran toward him and hugged him " Bit I've missed you so much it's great to see you" said the girl. The boy said "it's good to see you big brother" Then Bit said " Mia, Max I'm so glad to see you too" then Terry noticed the last person. She was very attractive she wore a tight blue shirt and tight leather pants and wore sandals.  
  
" Chris is that you I thought you were dead I saw you zoid explode" Terry said " It did but I was not inside the newly formed Backdraft group needed my zoid piloting skills. I heard them say if you thought I was dead you wouldn't come looking for me, but that stuff doesn't matter I'm here with you." They then leaned in for a kiss full of passion they stopped when there heard Bit laugh. "I known you have not seen her in a long time but don't starting having sex in front of children" he said gesturing towards the boy.  
  
Terry laughed sarcastically " Bit you're a real comedian you should take you act on the road". Bit then recognized Terry's girlfriend " I remember you, Chris Tasker right"? Asked Bit, she nodded. "Terry, Chris I would like to introduce you to my sister Mia and brother Max". Chris said " We met already they are the people who brought me hear". Terry extended his arm to shake Mia and Max's hand.  
  
" How about we all go inside so I can introduce you all to the rest of my teammates" said Bit. "Sure Bit lets go inside it's hot out here and I could use some water" said Max, then Bit said " In that case everybody follow me inside for some water and to meet the team" then he walked inside followed by Chris, Max, Mia and Terry. Once inside Bit led them to the Rec. Room since everyone was in there accept Jamie.  
  
Rec. Room  
  
Everyone turned their heads as Bit walked in with three people they didn't recognized " Everyone I would like you to meet my brother Max, sister Mia and Chris of the lighting team" said Bit. Then Bit introduced them to the Blitz Team, Van and crew and the Flugel Team and told them about Leena being his girlfriend and why the Flugel team was there. Right after Bit finished Doc came in the Rec. Room "Everyone I have good news Jamie has woken up and somehow didn't break a bone. But he has some scar and lacerations on his arm and head but other that is fine". At that very moment Jamie walked in " Hey guys" Jamie said.  
  
" Everybody was worried about but we're glad you're okay". Then Bit introduced Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Max, Mia and Chris Tasker. They said hi to Jamie and shock his hand. Jamie said "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Bit never told us he had a brother and a sister (Damn Mia is so hot). I'll be back in an hour I'm going into town to get some food I'm so hungry, so bye guys". " Jamie your Raynos is still broken so you'll have to eat hear "Bit said. Jamie sighed " then I'll have to make myself" "no you won't I know how to cook and besides I how Bit and Leena cock" said Naomi. "That's a fate worse then death, the sheer Horror" Leon said. Leena looked furious so Naomi, Leon and Jamie left the room quickly Leena was about to follow them but Bit stopped her. "Leena you are not going to hurt Naomi she is helping Jamie" Bit said firmly.  
  
"But she insulted me no can talk to me like that" Bit looked at her his arms crossed, she signed "fine". She then pouted " Leena you look cute when you pout" Doc couldn't help but roll his eyes but Bit did not even see and continued "anyway, Van what happened to Zeek". " He went to find Thomas he is a friend of ours and quite the technical genus.  
  
"What do you need him for?" Terry asked speaking for the first time " you'll find out soon enough" Van replied "can you guys spare us some food". " Please do or Van will start seeing flying papayas" Fiona said then started laughing. " Follow us guys and we'll give every food and drink".  
  
-1 Hour Later-  
  
Every one had ate dinner and Bit and the others told Mia and Max about Van and the others and told them about the prophecy on the piece of stone and gave them evidence. Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine walked in and could hear what they were saying and waited for them to finish. Once they did Fiona coughed to get there attention " You guys listen I'll explain why were here" once she realized she had there attention she began to speak. " Everything was peacefully until are former enemy Hiltz thought to be dead returned. He found an ancient Zoidian scroll that gave him the power to time travel and for years we have followed. At first we couldn't find them and when we did they would travel another time, until Van, Thomas and Irvine fought him"  
  
"Fiona since your weren't there at the time so I'll finish this story, are last battle was important to are mission" said Van. Then he began to tell the rest of the story.  
  
Flashback-  
  
It was a dark and gloomy day the skies look ready to open up in a downpour. The group of Van, Thomas and Irvine waited for their enemy to make a move. The enemy zoid, which was named Panzer, was jet-black it resembled a fox and was built for speed and power. It had a long tail, which was a missile launcher it had eight small plasma-boosters and looked ready to fight. {Raven why are you doing this joining up with Hiltz I though you gave up evil} Raven gave no answer but charged at him. Van dodged the attack {Thomas, Irvine you get to the source off power in that cave and destroy it}. {What does it look like} {Irvine I have no clue but I know it's in the center of the cave}. {Roger that Van were going in} the Lighting Saix and D- Bison rushed into the cave. Meanwhile the BL fought the Panzer, Van charged at Raven but he leaped out of the way a shoot some missiles at the Bl.  
  
Van moved swiftly out of the way then the Panzer sliced it with one of it claws leaving a major scratch in it. But than Van fired at the Panzer getting a direct hit which caused minor damage to it then Raven charged again but this time Van hit him with missiles. When the smoke cleared the Panzer had a shield up and Raven charged and leaped towards the BL but Van ducked then made his zoid jump up. The Panzer some how landed on his feet and sliced the Bl cutting many essential circuits. Van managed to get his zoid up albeit with much trouble. The Panzer was standing tall and proud with minor damage to here and there. Van couldn't call Zeek he was at the base helping Fiona back at the military base.{ Van Thomas and I have found the power source we easily took out the guards. We where about to destroy it but it just disappeared right in front of my eyes. WHAT THE}. All of a sudden the whole area had an strange glow then ever thing started to get dark. The a huge portal opened and started to suck every thing in including Raven, Van, Thomas, Moonbay, Fiona and any one in the general area.  
  
End flashback  
  
" So that is why we need your assistance to stop him from controlling Planet Zi" Van said. "But I thought you said the time portal was made to search for the heroes of the future and how do you know we can help you" Asked Bit. "Well that wasn't long after I wokeup so I was still kinda off in the head and I have a sixth sense for these kind of things so will you join us?" asked Van.  
  
{Jamie's voice} Will we join them on their quest to stop Hiltz what kind of name is that anyway things start to heat up next chapter because Raven is coming back. And Terry gets a new and the ZBC gets involved. Next time on Intertwined Destinies The return of Raven Ready! Fight!  
  
Until Next Time. See ya!!!! 


End file.
